new feelings
by byashuuhei
Summary: iruka est amoureux de kakashi, se pourrait il que ça soit réciproque? yaoi/ kakashi iruka


Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas moi, sinon itachi serait en vie.

Pairing : kakashi iruka donc yaoi

Naruto a gagné contre pain, sasuke est revenu près de ses compères, les shinobis de Konoha ont décimé l'Akatsuki, et Madara et ses acolytes ne posent plus aucun problème à nos héros. Notre histoire se déroule après la fin de la menace akatsukienne, bien quelle ait débuté le jour où pain attaqua le village de la feuille.

Vous vous souvenez surement de ce jour, le jour où kakashi dut affronter pain tout seul, enfin deux des corps de pain, le jour où il a sauvé iruka d'une mort certaine, le jour où il a pu offrir sa vie pour son village et là se pose la question : kakashi a-t-il risqué sa vie pour konoha ? Ou bien la-t-il risquée pour une autre raison.

Iruka marchait le long des rues paisibles du village, cherchant des yeux une personne précise, il avait pris son courage en main, et voulait éclaircir une question qui le rendait insomniaque ces derniers jours, au fait, iruka, et depuis des semaines déjà, ne cessait de penser à un certain jeune homme aux cheveux gris, ce dernier le préoccupait tant, et juste en évoquant son nom, il sentait quelque chose pressant son coeur, il ne savait pas la nature de cette chose, ni comment s'en débarrasser, alors il en a parlé à naruto. Oui à naruto, vous allez me dire pourquoi il a choisi ce baka blond au lieu d'une quelconque autre personne capable de l'aider, une personne ayant des connaissances suffisamment bonne pour le conseiller, et je vais vous répondre, si iruka s'est adressé à naruto, c'est justement car celui-ci est la personne la plus proche de lui, son confident si on peut dire, et ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, le baka blond n'est pas si baka que ça, et sa vie sentimentale n'est pas un désert non plus, et oui, le jinchuuriki de kyuubi vit une belle histoire d'amour avec un certain brun, un super brun détenteur du sharingan, voilà je vous l'ai dit, leur idylle a commenc' lors du retour de ce dernier mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Alors je disais qu'iruka en a parlé à naruto, ce dernier, ayant une assez bonne expérience dans le domaine, lui conseilla de parler directement au sujet de ses tourments : alias kakashi hatake , le croc blanc de konohagakure.

Et il était là, entrain de chercher ce pervers de kakashi, questionnant les passants, et leur demandant s'ils avaient vu par hasard un jeune homme masqué avec un livre louche la main. Il continua ainsi pendant des heures, il en oublia même de déjeuner sinon qu'il s'était souvenu qu'il avait un cours à donner à l'académie.

Il y alla ainsi, donna son cours, écouta les babillages de ses élèves, essaya de rester concentré avec eux, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser à cet espèce de con qui le déconcentrait. La journée se finit sans aucune trace du ninja copieur, iruka se résigna alors à se diriger vers sa demeure, son deux pièce chaleureux qu'il affectionnait tant, mais qui, ces temps ci, lui paraissait vide. Avant, ça ne lui posait aucun problème de revenir à son nid et n'y trouver personne, au contraire, ça le mettait à l'aise et il s'y sentait bien, loin du bruit.

Il ouvrit alors la porte et le calme absolu l'accueillit, il lança un Tadaima au vide et s'engouffra dans l'appartement, il prit une douche et s'installa devant la télévision, pourvu que cette satanée télé passe autre chose que ces espèces de séries sottes : le shuriken maudit, le jutsu de la mort, ou bien le meilleur, love no jutsu, que des noms débiles pour des programmes aussi débiles.

Il commença à zapper, les chaines passaient mais rien d'intressant ne put capter son attention, soudain il entendit un bruit, et comme tout bon ninja qui se respecte, il sortit un kunai et se dirigea vers la source de ce dit bruit, il vit alors l'ombre d'un homme, mais que faisait il là ? Et qui était ce ? Un espion peut être : mais que lui voulait cet espion lui, car oui, iruka était un ninja mais un gentil ninja quand même : il ne faut surtout pas mélanger les choses !!

Il continua son avance jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant l'intrus, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil et n'essaya même pas de toucher le dauphin, iruka se racla la gorge, et dit d'un ton qu'il voulait dur pour ne pas qu'on y décèle sa peur :

- Qui êtes-vous ? et que faites-vous là ?

- Mais je ne fais rien iruka chan, jai toqué à la porte, tu ne m'as pas répondu, alors j'ai décidé d'entrer et voir par moi-même, genre si tu avais un quelconque problème !!

Il se sentit soulagé, ce n'était que kakashi !! ... Kakashi !! Bordel ! Il le cherchait depuis des siècles, et là, il se pointe chez lui, iruka sentit ses jambes le lâcher, kakashi était chez lui, ils étaient tous les deux, ensembles, chez lui, tous seuls, il se surprit alors à imaginer l'argenté lui faire des choses pas nettes comme le disait si bien naruto, l'embrassant, le caressant, le touchant dans des zones sensibles, le prenant sur son sofa en face de la télé, sauvagement, il s'imaginait crier, haleter , griffer le dos de son seme, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à sa chevelure douce.. Mais son rêve ne dura pas longtemps car kakashi le sortit de ce dernier en l'appelant par son prénom : dieu que sa voix était sensuelle !!

Il invita alors l'objet de ses désirs à prendre un café avec lui, ce dernier accepta sans se faire prier, et ils s'assirent tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre, sur le sofa des fantasmes, kakashi parlait, et iruka écoutait, non il n'avait pas perdu sa voix, c'est juste qu'il aimait les intonations de celle de son homologue, le ninja au sharingan racontait une petite mésaventure à son hôte, hôte qui, en passant, le détaillait de fond en comble, sous tous les coins, il regardait ce nez aquilin, bien que non visible cause de ce satané masque que kakashi refusait d'ôter, il regardait ce seul oeil visible, cet oeil rieur et dans lequel était apparente une malice sans fin, il regardait ce corps d'appolon, un corps qui ferait pâlir le david de michael angelo, il regardait ces cheveux, brillants, dans lesquels il aimerait plonger ses doigts, il s'apprêta à demander à kakashi la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas montrer son visage quand celui-ci le coupa :

- Tiens, j'ai oubli iruka chan, mais on m'a dit que tu me cherchais ces temps ci, non ?

Et en voilà, une douche bien glacée pour notre poisson !!

Il avait oublié ce détail, et ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter l'argenté maintenant, beh quoi, qu'est ce qu'il allait dire : voilà kakashi, je voulais juste te demander le pourquoi du comment du fait que tu hantes mes rêves, que je n'arrête pas de penser toi, que depuis le jour où tu ma sauvé je ne peux que répéter ton nom à chaque instant, dis moi, pourquoi ça m'arrive, est ce un ninjutsu que tu m'a lancé, ou peut être un genjutsu où tu m'a plongé pour me faire une blague ?!!

Mais non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça, kakashi allait surement se moquer de lui, et d'ailleurs qui lui dit que kakashi était gay, c'était l'un des partis les mieux convoités de konoha, un homme viril, et il aimait les femmes, il n'avait qu'à voir les livres qu'il trainait avec luià longueur du temps, non kakashi n'était absolument pas homo mais un pur hétéro à mille pour cent.

Il leva ses yeux vers hatake, pour les plonger dans leurs homologues, kakashi avait ôté son bandeau frontal, et fixait iruka d'une drôle de façon, il attendait que ce dernier daigne parler et s'expliquer :

- Allez iruka chan, tu peux tout me dire, ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?

Peur ? Lui avoir peur ? Un ninja n'a jamais peur, un ninja dit toujours ce qu'il pense, un ninja affronte toutes les situations, un ninja est fort en guerre comme en amour et ne se cache pas.

- K k Kakashi san, j je vvoulais t t te ddire que...

- Que je te plais, que tu es tombé sous mon charme, et je hante tes rêves, que tu n'arrête pas de penser moi, que depuis le jour où je t'ai sauvé tu ne peux t'arrêter de répéter mon nom, et non ce n'est pas un ninjutsu, ni même un genjutsu, et oui je suis gay : ne te fie jamais aux apparences mon iruka chan !!

- Comment..

Question très intelligente que notre gentil héro osa poser.

- Je le sais car j"ai remarqué les regards en biais que tu n'arrêtais pas de me lancer depuis le fameux jour, et je ne te cache pas que j'en étais vraiment flatté, savoir qu'on intéresse l'homme qu'on aime, et que nos sentiments sont partagés est quelque chose de très plaisant. Iruka chan, je voulais te dire, que ce jour là, où pain a attaqué konoha, et qu'il s'est attaqué toi, j'ai eu vraiment peur, pas pour moi, et pas seulement pour le village, c'est vrai que j'aime konoha, c'est mon pays, c'est là où j'ai grandit, c'est là où je veux mourir, mais je t'aime plus que tout, et s'il t'était arrivé quelconque malheur, je n'aurais pas pu me pardonner !!

Iruka ne savait plus quoi dire, ni faire, il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes à regarder l'homme en face de lui, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ôte son masque et dévoile un visage on ne peut plus parfait, et se penche pour embrasser son amour, d'abord surpris, mais qui ne tarda pas partager le baiser et s'y donner fond.

Ils étaient là, sur le sofa, enlacés, kakashi caressant les bras de son amant, et iruka regardant love no jutsu qui s'est avéré plus intéressant qu'il ne paraissait, kakashi sourit alors dune manière suspicieuse et susurra à l'oreille du gentil ninja :

- Il faudrait aussi remercier une certaine personne qui m'a sorti de mes doutes.

- Qui ?

- Je crois que c'est la seule personne qui connait quelque chose à propos de nous !!

- Narutoo !! Saleté de con de gamin !! ......... merci.


End file.
